The present invention relates to forearm chaps, and in particular, it relates to a forearm chaps that is also visually appealing.
Coverings for the hand and forearm or for the forearm or hand individually are well known. There are numerous reasons why such hand and forearm protectors are used. Some of these reasons relate to protection in athletics, for example, linemen wear forearm protectors in football or in-line skaters wear hand and wrist guards. Hand and forearm protectors also are used for medical reasons as restraining devices such as to protect a sprained wrist. Additional, examples of hand and forearm protectors are found in the following U.S. patents.
The present invention includes a forearm chaps having a sleeve. The sleeve has a primary opening at one end and at another end a discrete finger opening and a discrete thumb opening. A longitudinal opening is disposed along the sleeve and extends from a point directly proximal ajuncture of the carpal bones and the radius of a hand of the wearer rearwardly along a foreword side of the forearm to approximately the end of the sleeve. A closure mechanism, preferably a zipper, extends from the point of the sleeve overlying the juncture of the carpal bones and radius rearwardly to the end of the sleeve for bringing the edges of the sleeve together to conform the sleeve to the forearm of the wearer.